1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydrostatic testing tool. Particularly, the present invention relates to a hydrostatic testing tool having a coupling that threadably engages a threaded aperture of a test article without having to be rotated into the threaded aperture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hydrostatic testing tool, which has a plurality of threaded collet segments that can expand radially outward to engage a threaded aperture of a test article to form a junction between the testing tool and the test article, which provides a liquid tight seal when the testing tool is operatively secured to the test article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrostatic testing tools are used for testing the strength and integrity of test articles such as, metal bottles, containers, pressure carrying hoses and the like, wherein the bottle, container or hose generally has a filler/discharge aperture with an internal, threaded female coupling.
Typical containers to be tested must be able to safely contain gases and liquids stored at high pressures. The containers have various commercial applications but are often used, for example, in the medical equipment industry for storage of gases and gaseous liquids under high pressure. Typically, the containers will have an internal volume ranging between about 0.5 cubic feet to about 1.5 cubic feet. The containers are generally tested for strength using pressures of more or less than about 6000 pounds per square inch.
Each article to be tested will have an internal thread on its filler/discharge aperture. When these articles are tested, the test equipment is usually attached to the threaded aperture of the articles in one of two known ways. The first method is to rotate a threaded end of the testing tool into the threaded aperture of the article to produce a tight seal. This method generally requires complex automatic equipment to do the threading and unthreading needed to connect the tool to the large quantity of articles that are typically tested in a given time interval. This could be done by hand, but however it is done, it is extremely time consuming and limits the rate of test production.
The second known method is to insert an expandable rubber plug into the threaded aperture of the container and to then mechanically expand the rubber plug to sealably engage the threaded aperture. This method has not been shown to provide a reliable seal between the test article and testing tool.
The present invention addresses limitations and problems associated with the prior art.